Cuts and wishes
by Alamacado
Summary: Dan and his little sister Ally have an abusive father. Then one day, a man with a straight black hair walked into their life
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

Dan looked through his window in his bedroom. If you could call it a bedroom. His so called bedroom was basically a shed upstairs. 18 year old Dan was stuck with his abusive father since his mother died 6 months back. His father abused him and his younger sister Ally. When their father isn't punching the both of them he's out getting drunk at strip clubs. As Dan was looking out his window he was reminded of what happened 2 months prior. His father came home and screamed for Dan. Dan told his sister to hide while he went downstairs. His father was holding a knife and a gun. His father shot Dan in the arm and leg before stopping and cutting dans face. His father dragged dans body across the lawn to the street where he could die. Dan came back from his flashback and was sweating. He was thankful a couple taking a walk found him or else he would have been dead. He reached up to his face to see if there were still scars. Of course there was. He would never live this down. The man that lived in this house was not his father. Just a man that had sex with a few too many people in one night. Dan was crying. He missed his mother. His mother wasn't bad when she was sober. He remembered her passed out on the couch with countless empty bottles of wine. No pulse then he heard a knock on his door. When he realized his sister probably heard him crying he stopped and opened the door. His sister was sat on the floor crying. She must have been think of there mother too. It was late tonight. About half past 12. He let Ally in. Ally went into her brothers arms and hugged him. Though she was only 14, she had learned to grow up the same time Dan did. Dan could feel Ally's fingers go up and down his arm where he had cut. Dan and his sister had been in and out of depression before but this time, their mother couldn't save them. Both of their cuts had gotten deeper and longer. Dan flinched every time his sister went over one of them and on to the next. He stood up with his sister and told her "both of us are shaken up now aren't we" adding a smirk to the end, " why don't you stay in my room tonight with me." "I'd like that" Ally replied Sniffling. Dan went into his bed and invited his sister in. She went in and Dan wrapped his arms around her. He felt her get tense the same way he did when he ran his fingers over her cuts. Soon however, the both of them fell asleep until dans alarm went off. Dan woke Ally up and brought her back into her own room. It was Ally's last days till spring break so she didn't have to go in till late. Dan showered and then put clothes on. He then proceeded to straighten his hair. When he was done he skipped breakfast as usual and went out to catch the train to uni.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

He got off the train and saw his friend Dylan was waiting for him. Dan tried as much as he could to keep his life at home separate from his life at school. "Yo Dylan!" Dans said enthusiastically. "Hey bro ready for a shitty seminar? I swear it gets worse and worse everyday. " Dan smiled and laughed but he could feel people staring at his scars on his face. They weren't big but there were a lot of them. His father had been much worse that day than any other day. "so Daniel. Party at Adrian's. U in? " Dan didn't like partying much but it kept him from going home. "duh of course I'm in." Just then a man with dark black hair shoved past the two of them. " the fucks your problem mate." Dylan said half joking. Dan hated when he did that. It reminded him of how his father talked. But they kept going to the seminar. Once it was over Dan walked home fast to change and go to the party. On the walk home he took out a cigarette and lit it in between his lips. He didn't smoke often but lately his father had been stressing him out. When he got home he stepped on his cigarette putting it out. He didn't want his sister to know he started smoking more now. He walked in and heard his sister crying. He tried to run up the stairs but was sent flying down when his father pushed him. " you are a worthless piece of shit and I wish you were never born" he said while punching Dan in the stomach. Dan fell down to the ground and just let his father take his anger out. It was better Dan than his sister though it sounded like he got there too late. Dan continued to get punched and then he got a punch into the nose. It was bleeding and now the blood stained his shirt. He got the courage to finally speak to his father " what the fuck are you doing! You're hurting me. Dad! Stop!" His father countinued to punch him but now he was grinning. He stopped for a moment just to grab an empty bear glass and smash it on Dans head. Dan went unconscious after that. He woke up to hear his sister screaming next to him. He opened his eyes and he got a hug. He tried to get up but he had the worst headache. He fell back down. Ally got up to grab some aspirin for Dans headache. He took them and tried to get up succeeding this time. He walked slowly towards the window and saw there fathers car was gone he was relieved. He was hugging his sister when he noticed she had a black eye. He gasped getting to his feet. She had black and blue marks on her arms and legs. She wasn't going to be able to covering them up. It was 89 degrees outside and rising. Dan carried her to her room and told her "stay home and lock your rooms door. I'll knock when I get home." "You're leaving?!? Why. You look horrible first of all an... " she smiled " Daniels got a girlfriend Daniels got a girlfriend!!!" Dan blushed and ran out. He didn't know why. He didn't have a girlfriend but the thought of having a girlfriend made him blush. He was still contemplating his sexuality after his father called him homo Howell while beating him. He went to his room; changed and went out to the party and met up with Dylan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

At the party Dan ended up meeting some of Dylan's other friends, Max, Eva, Gabby, and Phil who was four years older than Dan. Dan and Phil hit is off and they were talking the whole night. Dan ended up getting drunk and starter slurring his words when he talked. Then Dan excused himself to go up stairs. He felt better about his home life after talking to Phil. •god he was gorgeous he was beautiful. He was perfect.• wait. Was he having crush on a guy. " I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay" he said to him self. He sat down on the floor with a bottle of vodka. He saw a black bin. He decided to open it. Inside was cocaine, weed , and ecstasy, he took some cocaine and a blunt in his pocket and walked out not saying good bye.

Phil:

Dylan ended up convincing me to go to a party. When I got there; I saw a gorgeous guy that ended up being Dylan's best friend. His name was Dan. We really hit it off and we even exchanged numbers. But Dan left abruptly and didn't say goodbye. I decided to leave so I got into my car and drove off. I saw someone with brown hair on the side of the street passed out. Was it Dan? As he drove closer he realized it was Dan. Oh my god it was Dan. Phil got out of the car and brought him inside. It was raining and he didn't have a jacket. Phil took off his and put it on Dan. He noticed that there We're marks on his arm. Blood. And it was fresh. Dan had cut and his wounds were fresh. How could someone so hot do that to there own body. Phil didn't understand but he knew that Dan needed help. He drove Dan to his apartment and placed him on the sofa.

(Yes my story will have different perspectives. In other words, sometimes you will read what Dan feels and vice versa with Phil and other characters)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

Dan woke up in a new place with a person speaking to him calmly. He recognized it. Was that Phil? Oh my god I'm in Phil's home! Wait. WHAT ABOUT ALLY. WHAT IF OUR FATHER COMES NO NO NO. He jolted up and Phil was surprised. "Phil?!? No no no no no no no no where am I. What time is it. Oh god.!" "Calm down. You passed out on the street and I brought you back to my apartment. It's about 2 am." " Shit look thankyou for getting me you have no idea how happy I am that you did that it's just my..." he stopped there. He didn't know Phil well. He didn't want to get into his family. It would be better if he stayed here for the night. " never mind. Thankyou." Dan started up but Phil grabbed his arm. " what's on your mind Dan. You don't seem like a person who would..." he looked at dans arms. Dan rubbed his right arm and then looked at Phil. He realized he couldn't hide anything from Phil even though they just met. " please Dan. Tell me what's going on" all Dan said was " depression gives me anxiety attacks which causes me to you know...". He trailed off. Phil wanted to no more about the subject but he felt he was pushing sensitive topics. " tell you what. You seem shaken up, why don't you spend the night at my place and I'll drive you home tomorrow." "That sounds like a great idea." Dan smiled at Phil. He didn't know what he was feeling but he felt something with Dan. Phil said he would sleep on the couch. Dan got into the bed but before Phil could leave Dan said "Phil?" "Yeah" "do you think you could sleep here with me?" " sure" Phil said excitedly. If Dan asked that then he must be gay. Right? Right? Dan wasn't thinking straight. he wouldn't do that. Hes not gay. I'm not gay he repeated but it wasn't working. Phil had slid next to him and Dan was happy. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. He smells good Dan thought. He realized that he probably smelled like tobacco and alcohol. But dan still shifted towards Phil. He lay his head on phils chest. For once in his life, he wasn't worried of his father walking in. He fell asleep soon after.

Phil:

What am I doing. I don't even know if he's gay and I just placed my arm around him without thinking. Got I'm an idiot. Then Dan shifted his weight onto phils chest interrupting his thoughts. Phil fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Dan awoke to Phil rummaging through his wardrobe for clothes. " Phil" phil turned around and saw that Dan was awake. He smiled. "I didn't want to wake you up. But I have to go to work. I can drop you off at your house before I go." " that sounds good". When Phil left for a minute, Dan got his phone and took the case off. He saw his favorite blade covered with dry blood. He did a fake sympathetic look and asked Phil where the bathroom was."in the hallway to the left". Dan walked over and soon, he found it. He searched the cupboard for what he was looking for. Isopropyl alcohol he drenched the blade and whatched as the blood went down the drain. He dried the blade and walked out. There was Phil staring at the blade with fear.

Phil: oh my god is Dan gonna kill me. Ahh no. No no calm down Phil. He must have a reason.

" oh my god I'm so sorry. No I'm not going to kill you don't worry. He smiled. " then why do you have i..." Phil looked at dans arms. He understood. "Never mind".

Dan felt so bad that he had to hide the truth from Phil. But it was for the best. " come on Dan. Let's get going" " alright" the boys got into phils car and when they got to dans block. Dan said " um you can drop me here. I'll be fine". " alright. Are you sure. It is raining." One Dan didn't want Phil to no where he lived and two, he didn't want ally getting the wrong idea. " yeah. I'm sure. Thankyou Phil. For everything. " Then without thinking Phil leaned in and tried to kiss Dan. Dan was surprised but he was scared ally or god forbid his father was home. " be safe Dan" Phil said. Slightly saddened " I will. Thankyou" then dan did the closest think to a kiss he could do. He hugged phil. Though Phil was confused, he was happy. They let go and Dan walked out. Phil stayed there and whatched as Dan turned to a house. It was smaller than the others. Much smaller. He say Dan hesitate to go in when he saw a car in the driveway. Then Phil saw something different. He saw Dan take out the blade. He stared at his own wrist and was about to do it when Phil called out " DAN. PLEASE. DONT " while running out the car. He looked up. And put the blade back in his phone. He mouthed Thankyou.

Dan：I got out of phils car and walked up to my little house. I stopped when I saw my fathers car. I'd get killed if he knew about Phil. Dan looked at his phone case. If I wasn't a pussy then maybe I could have done this a long time ago. He took it out and was about to do it when he heard a familiar voice that took him out of his trance. It was Phil. He forgot about Phil. That beautiful boy. He put the blade back and took out his keys. He breathed in and out and said aloud " I can do this. I can face my father". He walked in and that was when he saw it. His father was punching his sister on the floor. Dan couldn't stand it when his father hit his sister. It hurt Dan more then when his father hit him. Dan walked in and was about to cry when his father looked at his m and smiled." Look who's home. How was your night homo?"

Authors note* ooooh cliff hanger!!! I'm either going to post tomorrow or Saturday. Have fun loves


	6. Chapter 6

He walked closer and whispered to me "hit her and I won't beat you to the verge of death. Just once and I'll be on my way." " do you promise?" "Yes I won't be back for 3 days deal?" I was blinking back tears. " deal" I whispered. I looked at my sister crying; my father shouted "DO IT YOU PUSSY!" I started sobbing. I looked at my sister and mouthed I'm sorry and then punched her in the stomach. My father yelled "THERES MY SON" I got up and looked at my father " I. Am. Not. Your. Son. I will. Never. Be. Your. Son. Now leave" my father pushed me to the ground, laughed and left. I went to my sister and said sorry a million times. " why did you do that Dan? That really hurt." She was crying. I sat next to her and held her into my chest. " he told me he would leave if I hit you im so sorry my Lally." I hadn't called her Lally in years. He only did it when they both were crying and where in pain. It was my last resort to cheer her up. Ally smiled in my chest and I rubbed her arm over her cuts. She tensed. Of course. I looked at at her and smiled. Ally is the only one that knows about our family life and I loved her. " I will never stop loving you okay. You are my only sister and I love you. Don't forget that. We may be the offspring of that monster but we'll get through this. I'll buy my own home and you can live with me. Alright" I knew that he was lying. Any money he made went to the family. And by that he meant to his father for gambling money. Ally started crying more. " okay Lally. I'm sleeping in your room tonight and you are not stopping me. " I smiled and kissed her hair. I carried Ally up the stairs to her bedroom and held her in my arms for longer than I would normally. I wanted ally to be safe but I knew that she would be stuck with that monster for longer than me. I put her in the bed and took out some of the drugs I got from the party a couple nights ago. I rushed to my own room and made a few lines of cocaine. I took a note and rolled it up. I snorted the lines i made and then i smoked the blunt. I just wanted to forget about what had happened just a half hour ago. The affects were finally kicking in when i heard my sister grunting. She's cutting! I thought. I ran to her room as fast as I could with the blunt in my hand still and I saw what I hoped I never would. I saw my Ally cutting her wrist. I ran behind her and hugged her causing her to stop. She was crying but I didn't let go. I finished smoking the blunt but I kept holding her.

Ally: Dan left. I heard a lighter. I knew he was doing drugs but I didn't want to believe it. I love Dan but sometimes a wish I could die. I went into my phone case (she learned where and how to keep it in her phone case from Dan) and took out the blade. I didn't clean it the last time I did it so it was caked with dry blood. I took off what I could and started cutting. The first one didn't hurt so I went deeper the second. It was so deep I was grunting slightly. I heard Dan running to my room but I wanted to kept going. Dan hugged me from behind to stop me. I had to hold the wounds with my other hand so it would stop bleeding and I started crying in my brothers arms. My brother walked me into the bed but icould see he was smoking weed. "d-Dan? d-do drugs help?" Dan didn't want to answer but he knew he had to answer. "Sometimes it does it just makes me happy and forget everything" she was content with his answer. They fell asleep intertwined with eachother. The smell of weed and blood thick in the air.


End file.
